black_omenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Peer Review Is What Would've Looked Funny
Rejecting The Idea Also Means No Resolve Most People Also DO NOT Fantasize Like I Do At Some Point A Resolve Will Be Needed Cold Fission Also Sustains Life Which Means Other Methods of Studying It Exist And Anyone Trying To Build A Nuclear Reactor Is Up To No Good The Nuclear Reactor Would Only Be The Means By Which It Was Studied But It Can Be Observed In The Sky In Your Body Even In The Biomass And Biosphere Everywhere There Is Life There Also Exists Cold Fission This Process Is So Simple And Stupid That It Often Gets Overlooked And Regardless of What God Does With His Creations Never The Less Cold Fission Is Indeed A Miracle Discovery In Itself Because of How Overlooked It Would Be In The Majority And Just As There Are Men In Black There Are Women In Black And All of Which Could Be Classified As "Black Eyed People" Because What Was I Supposed To Say "I Can't See In The Dark" At 25 Years Old I Can Still Learn More Then I Know Now And If That Kind of Society Does Exist I Want To Be "Part of That World" If It's An Immigration Office Then How Do I Apply For Immigration To The Greater Subterranean Society How Do You Apply For Citizenship In Any Country Where Do You Apply For Driver's License Everyone of These Little Things Matters I Don't Put Anything On The Internet That's Even Worth Stealing If SyrianGirlPartisan Actually Did Manage To Circumvent The Regional Lockout What Can I Do About It Every Question I Submitted Over The Internet Needed A Proper Resolve And The Forums Also Needed To Be Open Source Everything I Have On The Internet Also Requires A Subscription This Scam Is So Far Above Anything I Could Ever Plan I'd Have To Post Regular Updates Just So People Know I'm Ok Someone's Reading This Possibly Someone In My Area I Know IP Addresses Can Be Tracked And If That's Not Enough Any Psychics In My Area Can Also See Everything I'm Doing I Don't Know How Far The Range Extends But I Know She Knows I'm NOT-SYRIAN And I Understand That Much I Don't Wanna Die As Myst Players We Get Used To Stunts Like That We're Not Liked By Anyone We Have No Friends Is Anything Even Legal Anymore Rules Should Also Not Be So Hard To Learn That People Are Killed Just Trying To Learn The Simple Rules They Need To Know To Survive Artyom Brings A Whole Armored Truck To The Fence Only To Turn Around And Go Back To The Transfer ? What Happened !? What Happened Is Artyom Needed To Show His Intent On The Planetary Surface He Knew Everything Was Being Recorded He Just Did Not Know By What or By Whom He Only Needed To Know Who Was Watching Nothing Else Mattered The Talking Point Made Here Is That This Is Someone With A Bigger Weapon And Greater Knowledge And Turns Right Around Leaving His Country To Die Because Artyom Knew The Promises Were Too Good To Even Believe This Would Be Like Running Into The Woods At The Start of The Hunger Games Artyom Had Every Advantage Known To Every Avox And He Simply Returned To What He Believed To Be His Home Because The Generation Gap Was So Wide It Would Never Ever Be Mended With Any Amount of Debate Artyom Knew He Was Safe With The Avox Because Artyom Knew He Could Get To The Planetary Surface Again Without Any Weapons Because No One Would Suspect Another Avox The Problem With Your Narrative Is That The Internet Also Was Unreliable No One Was Reading That Forum Because No One Cares About An Avox And Something Had To Be Posted At That Time And Place To Explain The Overall Problem With The Video Game "industry" When Katniss Everdeen Discovered This Truck Burned And Abandon In The Woods The Next Morning She Told No One And Artyom Finally Was Free Until The First Rebellion Where Every Surface Dweller Learned of His Existence Somehow This Truck Was Also Unregistered Uninsured And Unlicensed Now That We Have Every Barrier To The Truth Out of The Way What's The Maximum Penalty For Unlicensed Uninsured And Unregistered Because I Know People Don't Do Life In Prison For That I'd Say At The Most You Got An Infinite Debt On Me And That's Worth It Because How Many People Can Use Their Debt To Immigrate To A Whole New Country It's Not Like I Ever Had Any Kind of Importance To Begin With One Copyright Infringement Lawsuit I'm Yours Forever I'd Say That's An Offer That Can't Be Refused Because At This Point The Enemy Is Too Big To Fail Anyway Whatever Was Going On In That Nebula I'd Say I Can Do Without The Politics of It All Because At This Point I'm Following An Idiot Who Has No Idea What's Happening On Earth At The Street Level Remember That Movie Some GTA Online Protagonists Know That If They Hold On To The Conflict Resource They Know You Won't Hurt Them Because At The End of The Day What's Wanted Is The Resource More Then The Person That Has It And That's What Your Seeing On An Intergalactic Scale As One Avox Afraid For His Life Knows That You Still Need The Resource How's That Freedom What if we got attacked by premitive alien lifeforms during exploration? Where is the section that allows us to defend ourselves? This Is Where We Are At With Space Law Now Because Not One Dam Was Ever Considered About The Possibility of Life Beyond Earth The Avox Also Have Nothing In Outer Space To Maintain or Repair This Means Anything Being Introduced In Their Name Is A Fraud And Artyom Knows This To Be True As An Avox Himself Space Archaeology And Astronaut Training Is Also Something Artyom Would've Had To Learn Without The Proper Training Facilities Because As An Avox He Was Part of A Slave Labor Force That Was Utilized For Asteroid Mining And By The Time He Was Old Enough To Fully Comprehend This Reality There Was Too Much Information Between Him And His Own Culture For There To Be Any Possible Resolve In His Generation As Mortals We Also Have To Know What The Established Rules Are Many of These "acceptable" Rules Were Exceeding The Planning Capability of Any Mortal Life Form Meaning These Were People That Clearly Hated The Human Species For Unknown Reasons And Even Though They Were Humans Themselves They Also Lacked Empathy And Just Simple Concepts of Reality As Mortals We Also Have To Learn Everything From The Time We Are Born Every Obstacle In Our Way Matters At 9 Years Old The Knowledge of My Own History Would've Been So Lacking Anyway God Only Knows Whose Contactee I Would've Been Violating The Terms of Service For Any Community Also Does Not Constitute A Violation of The Law Community Members Break The Rules All The Time It's Never Affected The Community Like This Before At 9 Years Old You Would've Been Introduced The Actual Black Eyed People ? ? From The Moth Woman Prophecies ?! Yes I Would've Because A 9 Year Old Boy Does Not Know Anything About His Country or His History or The Law Perfect Recruit For A Secret Space Program Different Kind of Warfighter Different Level of Secrecy Wrong Side of History And In Some Situations The Wrong Side of The Law There's Always Gonna Be Questions There's Always Be Concerns And There's Always Gonna Be New Ideas The Overall Narrative Should Always Be Maintained Because The Secret Is Sometimes Right In Your Own Backyard Not Everyone Is Gonna Have The Benefit of The Doubt Because Too Much Needs To Be Known Finally The Avox Are Within Reach And Real Avox Know Enough To Be Afraid If This Is True They Need Us As Much As We Need Them The Avox Were Only Showing Their Intent To Protect One of Them Because Real Avox Also Understand That No One Has A Birthright Freedom Has To Also Exist For Everyone Not Just A Select Few